Unexpected Guest
by Leepyr
Summary: Italy decides to listen in on Austria's music-making. Fun, possible one-shot. Rated T for Curl-Pulling


**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to try out this pairing, because it's really underappreciated and I couldn't find many fanfics of this anywhere. This is **not **Austria x Chibitalia.**

**Crack pairings rule.**

**I would love some reviews, as this is my first fanfiction ever, so...um, yeah.**

**I'm taking suggestions for other Hetalia fanfictions, and I stretch across all ratings, all the way up to 'M' so don't be afraid to ask. C:**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

The dark-haired man was sitting comfortably on the bench, hands stretched out in front of him as fingers floated across the keys. It was angel's music. Strands of hair had made his way into his face, under his glasses, but he was too absorbed in his task to care. He was also too absorbed to notice the brown-haired Italian eyeing him happily from behind a door.

Feliciano smiled. He enjoyed Roderich's music very much, for it took him back to happy memories of his childhood when he once lived in the older man's house. He liked how Austria looked when he played his piano, too absorbed in his music to have a care in the world of what was happening around him.

He leaned forward to hear the music more, and it was then that he accidentally pushed the door open and fell down with a crash. He yelped in surprise, and Roderich looked up in surprise, his music suddenly stopped. That certainly startled him. Feliciano stood up, scared.

"Wahhh, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to listen to your music or push your door open or stop you from playing I just wanted to listen to the pretty piano please-"

Austria smacked him on the head with his hand, now all the way across the room. That just pushed Feliciano into an even more crazed stupor.

"Oh, shut up already. I'm not mad, okay? You could have sat in here, you know." Roderich shook his head, and began to walk back to his piano bench. Feliciano sat down on the couch, now content to listen to the piano music.

Roderich continued to play for a long time, and it made Feliciano sleepy. So, within a few minutes, the tiny brown-haired Italian was asleep on the Austrian's couch.

An hour passed, and Roderich was finished playing for a while. He was getting hungry and he needed to go out for a while. He turned around.  
"Hey, Italy, you got to go-" He stopped abruptly as he saw the little shape on his couch. The brown-haired boy was asleep on the couch, his clothes already amok, and he had his hands up near his face. Roderich smiled. It was kind of cute, the site that was before him.  
That hair curl...it was so cute, too.

"I'll just touch it," He told himself as he approached Feliciano. The little country turned over, and Roderich jumped back cautiously. Then he poked the strand lightly. It was surprisingly soft, yet it bounced back in place when he removed his finger. The boy below him giggled in his sleep, and then continued to be quiet.

"Wow," Roderich commented to himself, as he went to touch it again. How could he not? He found it fascinating. He grasped it between both fingers and tugged lightly. Nothing happened, except for a gasp from Feliciano in his sleep and the noise of him settling down. He tugged harder. Perhaps it would wake Feliciano up.

Oh, it did.

Italy woke up, squealing in delight, and looked up at Roderich.

"Austria, that felt good. Do it again." Feliciano laughed, and offered his head up to the man. Roderich turned around.

"No thanks, I don't feel like it any more," He huffed, even though he did. He instead went into the kitchen to get some food from his fridge.

Feliciano followed him happily.

"Alrighty then, whatcha makin?" He asked happily. He didn't exactly like Roderich's food compared to his own, but he was curious. Roderich just shook his head and continued browsing the fridge.

"Do you by any chance have pas-"

"No we don't," Roderich sighed and closed the fridge. There was nothing in there he felt like eating. He'd have to go to the grocery and pick up some more food, even if it meant dealing with the stupid Spaniard cashier again. He grimaced as Feliciano was still watching him.

"What do you want, you idiot! If you don't want anything, then just - hey what are you doing! Get off!" Roderich cut himself off as Feliciano hugged him around the waist.

"I always hug people who are angry. Hugs make people happy!" Feliciano said. "And if that doesn't work, then we do this," He reached up and kissed the older country on the lips. Roderich blushed and pushed Feliciano off of him.

"Get out of my house, now." He huffed at the younger nation. Feliciano just smiled and began walking out of his house.

"Ciao, Austria." He called. "I'll be back later, si?"

Austria just shook his head softly, and when he was sure the Italian was out, he touched his lips softly.

He would look forward to Feliciano's next visit.


End file.
